This invention relates to the art of breathing apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved self-contained breathing apparatus in the form of a small-sized mask worn on the face of the user and a light weight breathing gas supply carried by the mask.
One area of use of the present invention is self-contained breathing apparatus to be worn by a user while moving about, although the principles of the invention can be variously applied. It would be highly desirable to provide breathing apparatus in the form of a mask and light weight oxygen supply which can be worn by a person for use during emergency situations, such as fires or medical emergencies. Such apparatus should be effective and safe in operation, light in weight and simple in construction. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such apparatus which is equally effective under both regular and stress conditions. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide such apparatus having structure which assures that it is maintained on the face of the user in operative position while the user moves about.